El trabajo de Hungría
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: Elizabeta tiene un nuevo trabajo, ¿Que estan haciendo esos dos? se preguntaba roderich mas rojo que un tomate español. Humor. Fic de un compañero que me pidio subir, denle una oportunidad xD prusias dandole duro y con fuerza a... *no pairing*


**Titulo:** El trabajo de Hungría

**Advertencia: **La imaginación, naciones demasiado awesomes productoras de infartos por ello

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Tampoco el fic es de mi autoria total

**Palabras**: 911 by Word-san

**Notas: **Fic nacido de la mente de un compañero xD, el cual lo escribió, y yo le puli (¿) o sea hice a Gilbert awesomemente prusiano, lo mismo va para los otros no tan awesomes xD. Así que un trabajo en conjunto, aunque lo mío sea cerca del 35%. xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día normal y corriente Austria como siempre se encontraba tocando el piano hasta que llega un mensajero que interrumpió su melodía, entregándole una carta de parte de la húngara:

"Sr. Roderich, quisiera que viniera a mi casa. Pues necesito de su ayuda en un asunto muy importante ¿Podría venir a ayudarme? , se lo agradecería mucho,

PD: Prusia también vendrá"

-Supongo que tendré que ir-dijo Roderich tomando su abrigo para salir de la casa

Roderich, luego de un corto viaje, cruzando la frontera que dividía sus casas, llego a la casa de la húngara, entró en ella (ni idea como entro a la casa, son pequeños detalles ¬¬), pero no estaban en ella, lo cual le causo algunas dudas.

- mmmmm ¿dónde estarán?- se preguntó, además le parecía extraño que todo estuviera en silencio, más si se suponía que el prusiano también estaría. Silencio que duró hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes del patio de la casa húngara.

-¿Estás listo Gilbert?-esa era la voz de Elizabeta

-Más que listo, mi awesome persona siempre lo está.-y esa indiscutiblemente la del prusiano

- sácala entonces

-está bien, acá esta

-WOW es gigante

- A veces también, mi awesome persona se sorprende sobre ella

-será perfecta para nuestro trabajo

-sí, ahora comencemos

Roderich estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pues no sabía de qué estaban hablando

- no creo que sea ese tipo de trabajo... O... ¿sí?-sus dudas se acrecentaban más y más, pues aquello que escuchaba ahora eran… ¿gemidos?

- ¡VAMOS Gilbert! debes hacerlo más fuerte y !RAPIDO!-exigía la húngara mientras se escuchaba cierto fastidio mezclado con quejas en su voz

-no puedo es difícil incluso para mi awesome persona

-Rayos te llame porque pensé que serias digno para el trabajo...

- el awesome está intentándolo-mientras se escuchaba que perdía el aliento cada vez más- ¡soy el único digno para esto! No como aquel señorito podrido que tienes por esposo

-ARGH, lo hare yo...voy a tomarla y hare el trabajo por los dos...

-¡Hey Cuidado!...

La imagen mental era cada vez más clara, incluso mucho más por el hecho de haberle nombrado, la verdad el porqué de nombrarle.

-¡PUF! Estoy Muy sudada…todo es tu culpa idiota- suspiraba la húngara mientras exclamaba un sonoro gemido de queja.

-¿oye estás bien?..Te ves un poco cansada...

-si estoy bien, ya ahora empieza tú a penetrar acá atrás

-ok...

-No creo que la señorita Elizabeta me haya llamado para esto-se decía mentalmente, sabía que su matrimonio tenía ciertas libertades, bueno él le había otorgado muchas libertades a la Húngara, aun así no se creía que estuviera haciendo esto.

-¿Donde estará el señor Roderich?...

-no lo sé, pero si estuviera presente aquí, ya habríamos acabado

-tal vez, mmm ya veo que lo estás haciendo más fuerte Gilbert...pero oye no vayas a...

Escucha un ruido como si se rasgara algo, logrando que pegara aun más su musical oído a la puerta trasera.

-... ¿qué...está...pasando...aquí...?- no necesitaba que le dieran una respuesta, lo tenía bien claro.

-¡Me lo haz roto!- gritaba con furia y dolor la húngara

-¡Lo siento, no quise hacerlo!, fue accidente…no golpees al awesome de mi... mira estas sangrando

-¡Es tu culpa estúpido!...pero sabes, no importa...aunque me duele un poco, pero cuando acabemos con esto ya veras, tendrás una cita con mi sartén y mis puños... supongo que tendré que...

- Gilbert… rasgo …

-mmm al parecer estás cerca...

-tienes razón, aunque el awesome mi, ya lo sabía, kesesese

-uffff el último esfuerzo ¡VAMOS!

-oye... creo que vas tener que usar ahora tu mano

- mmm si al parecer...

-vamos trata de hacerlo rápido para que salga

-cálmate...lo hago lo mas rápido que puedo...¡mira salió oro blanco!

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?-Salió al patio exigiendo respuestas, su aristocráticamente ya no lo soportaba

-Señor Roderich al fin llega, para ayudarnos con el trabajo...aunque llego tarde...

-ya terminamos de excavar, aunque no creo que el señorito hubiera ayudado mucho

-o sea...estaban... ¿excavando en el patio?-preguntó incrédulo ante lo que sus violáceos ojos veían

-así es-asintieron ambos

-¿Pero y eso de que la tenia grande?

-¿te refieres a la pala?... mírala es ¡ENORME! No sé como West puede con ella tan fácilmente

-y...y..y. eso de ¿hacerlo fuerte?-pestañeaba a la velocidad de la luz, no se creía lo que se había imaginado

-... ¿para…sacar mejor la tierra?-río la húngara ante la obviedad de la respuesta

-y qué diablos era de hacer ¿el trabajo por dos?

-Lo que pasa es que el débil de Gilbert no tiene fuerza, y empecé a cavar yo sola con una pala en cada mano...-ante aquel comentario el prusiano iba a protestar pero fue detenido por una sartén que la húngara saco de dios sabe dónde.

-¿y qué fue lo que se rompió?

-lo que pasa.. es que el awesome no calculo bien, y se tropezó por culpa del sol, no mía, porque soy muy awesome y por eso el astrome envidia y me hace caer y me sujete del pantalón de la marimacha, se rasgo y le rasguñe por accidente... y comenzó a sangrar kesesese

-y eso de ¿Penetrar haya atrás?

-¿se refiere atrás del arbolito?-señalaba Elizabeta el pequeño y delgado naranjo

- ¿y en que uso su mano?

-lo que pasa no queríamos romper las pepitas de oro blanco, así que empecé a cavar con la mano para que estén completas... ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? y ¿Por qué demoro tanto?

-larga historia...-sentencio sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien hasta aquí este fic xD espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto, me hizo pensar tan malxD y no se me paso por la mente de que estaban excavando hasta que mi compañero me dijo. Ok, dejen review por favor, mi compañero lo agradecerá, yo solo hice llegar este escrito a ustedes, y le puse un poco de mi cosecha.

Review..?


End file.
